Megami Kouhosei Survivor
by The Sports Geek
Summary: It's a MK Survivor, what do you think it is, a frickin H/I fic?
1. Default Chapter

Megami Kouhosei Survivor: Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own MK or Survivor. Nuff said.  
  
Alright, this prologue is basically to tell people why I didn't include character X or why character Z is in there. If you're not going to bitch about this sort of stuff, skip it, if not, let's begin.  
  
By my count, there are 23 characters that can be considered "main" characters among the very large cast of MK. They are: Zero, Hiead, Erts, Azuma, Gareas, Yu, Rioroute, Ernest, Force, Clay, Roose, Yamagi, Kizna, Ikhny, Saki, Wrecka, Tukasa, Rill, Teela, Leena, Kazuhi, Phil, and Tune. As some of you know, there are 16 contestants on Survivor. Eight of each gender. This means four male and three female cast members will be staying on GOA for this little trip to the island.  
  
First off the following characters MUST be in this: Zero, Hiead, Erts, Kizna, Ikhny, and Teela. I will not argue about this. This leaves a total of ten spots for the rest of our beloved cast.  
  
For the sake of some sort of sanity and voice of reason, Azuma and Rill get the nod. This leaves us with four candidates (Roose, Yamagi, Force, and Clay) and four pilots (Gareas, Rioroute, Yu, and Ernest). I'll take two from each to even things out.  
  
For the pilots, Rioroute is eliminated by the fact that by the third day, he would vote himself out because he's so frickin' hungry. I could easily go either way on this, but Ernest's gotta go. He's dead, his brother's already there, he's gone.  
  
As for the candidates, things get dicey. I'm bringing Clay along for the ride on the basis of the absolute need for a geek on the island. Yamagi's a useless twit, so I'll leave him. It's down to Roose and Force. Gotta go with Roose, face it, some fangirl would flood my e-mail box with flames if I didn't.  
  
Now, to the ladies! Same as the guys, two repairer candidates, two actual repairers. I'll take the easy way out with the repairer candidates, Saki and Wrecka are there. However, with all due respect to Kazuhi, Phil shouldn't be punished for her partner's eating habits. I'll take Leena and Phil for this. There you have it. The sixteen castaways. Who will be the Sole Survivor? 


	2. Episode One

Megami Kouhosei Survivor: Episode One  
  
Day 1  
  
A young man stood on a sandy beach on an island off the coast of Italy. He was a shade over six feet tall, had dark brown hair and eyes. He was slender, but had a slight muscle build to suggest he had been an athlete of some sort in the past. It was summer, and the weather was what one would expect in the Mediterranean, hot and humid. He was dressed for the occasion though, with khaki shorts, and a gray shirt with the word Michigan written on it in blue letters with a yellow outline. He looked at his watch, saw the time was appropriate, and snapped his fingers.  
  
At that exact moment, sixteen unsuspecting pilots, candidates, repairers, an instructor, and a doctor were taking a rare but needed moment of rest. The last thing they were expecting was to be whisked back more than two thousand years to a small island off the coast of Italy. However, this is exactly what happened.  
  
The young man watched the new arrivals for a moment; there was a lot of yelling, a good amount of panicking, and one person who was staying completely silent. All in all, they were taking the sudden change of scenery pretty well. While it was fun to watch, the young man decided to stop it, there were things to be decided, and these people needed to be told exactly what was happening.  
  
"Excuse me!" he shouted. No one paid any attention. "Excuse me!" he shouted again with added amplitude. He was getting annoyed. He didn't have time for this and neither did they. Again, he snapped his fingers, this time causing a very loud bang about two feet in front of him. A very startled and suddenly quiet group turned to face him.  
  
"Hello," he greeted them, "my name is Steve, and I've brought you here, to an island about thirty kilometers to the west of Italy. Do not be alarmed, I have no intention of hurting you. You are here to play a game. A game called Survivor. After the game is over, you will return to exactly where and when you left. You will have no memory of what happened. The only difference is that in one of your accounts, a very large sum of money will be deposited. Which one is up to you. Now, many of you may be asking how this is possible, and the answer is quite simple. In this universe, I am omnipotent."  
  
A brown haired, blue eyed young man raised his hand. "Umm. what does omnipotent mean?"  
  
"All powerful, you idiot," answered a silver haired, slightly taller youth.  
  
"Hey! I'm not an idiot, you asshole!" retorted the first young man. So began a whole new string of arguments and other loud remarks. Steve was incredibly annoyed with this and narrowed his eyes to slits. He snapped his fingers, and a twenty-two foot yacht fell out of the sky and crashed behind him. For the second time in a minute, the group was instantly silenced and looked in his direction.  
  
"Shut up! The next interruption will result in something similar falling on your heads. Now, where were we, ah yes. I am an omnipotent being. No reason to tell you why, just accept it. Now, first thing's first, you have to be split up into two tribes. These tribes will be your teams. You will live together, find food together, build shelter together, and compete against the other tribes in a series of challenges. Now, I have sixteen stumps set up in two groups of eight. Men, stand on a stump to the left. Women, stand on a stump to the right." The survivors-to-be silently did as told, and soon found themselves on the stumps.  
  
"When I call your name, lift up your stump. There will be either a blue buff or a yellow buff. This will decide your tribe. First up, Teela."  
  
Teela lifted her stump up to find a blue buff. "Congratulations," Steve said, "you are the charter member of the Cielo tribe. Zero, you're up."  
  
Zero lifted his up to find a yellow buff. "Zero, you are in Sole. Wrecka, you're next."  
  
Wrecka looked under her stump to find a blue buff. "Looks like Cielo for you. Erts."  
  
The shy telepath looked under his stump, and to his relief, found a yellow buff. "You're with Zero in Sole." Erts didn't have to be told twice, as he ran over to Zero, who greeted him with a tight embrace. "Ikhny, you're up."  
  
Ikhny found a yellow buff and joined Erts and Zero in Sole. "Yu."  
  
The quiet Japanese pilot found a yellow buff under his and became the third male to join Sole. "There's only four of each color on each side, so when the fourth one of each color is found, the remaining of you can go to the other side. Phil."  
  
Phil, who was annoyed that her pilot wasn't currently present, tossed her stump out of the way to find a blue buff. "It's all girls in Cielo so far. Azuma."  
  
The tall instructor, clearly not happy with taking orders from someone who at least looked a few years his younger, looked under his stump to find a blue buff. "You're the first male in Cielo. Saki."  
  
The redhead looked under her stump and found a yellow buff. As she walked toward her new group, Steve called out, "Roose."  
  
The skinny, green haired candidate discovered a yellow buff under his stump, filling out the male complement in Sole. "Hiead. Clay. Lift up your stumps and go over to Cielo. Just ladies left now. Leena, let's see what's under your stump."  
  
The blonde looked and found a buff of matching hair color. "Kizna."  
  
The cat-eared girl looked and found, to her disappointment, a blue buff. "Kizna, you're in Cielo. Rill, that means you're in Sole." With another snap of his fingers, a pair of canoes of the appropriate colors with some supplies appeared. "Sole, your camp is to the left, about two kilometers down the coast. Cielo, your camp is about the same distance away, in the opposite direction. You have a few hours before it gets dark, I suggest you use them."  
  
The sixteen shocked survivors got into their boats, a million questions floating in each of their minds. The paddle to camp would do little to help their cause.  
  
Sole Tribe  
  
"Who the hell is this? He teleports us from GOA, separates us, and then gives us some meager supplies and expects us to survive out here?" a very confused Zero was ranting on the situation, and not really helping matters.  
  
"The game is called Survivor, no wonder he expects us to 'survive,' Zero," came a sharp response from the Madonna in White.  
  
"I'm really hungry you guys, I hope we're almost there," came a whiny voice from the rear.  
  
"Roose, I have no idea how you are going to survive out here. You're always whining about food," Saki responded.  
  
Leena cried out, "Will you people stop using 'survive?' You're driving me insane!" The boat promptly shut up and continued the paddle to camp.  
  
Cielo Tribe  
  
"Well, this situation is very interesting," observed Clay. This caused Wrecka, Hiead, and Kizna to involuntarily twitch, but this was unnoticed by Clay as he continued, "I think we're actually on Earth."  
  
"Hmph. That's impossible," said Azuma, while spitting a cigarette butt into the Mediterranean, "we all know that Earth was destroyed more than a decade ago."  
  
"Perhaps he brought us into the past then, that would be very interesting indeed."  
  
Another twitch. Wrecka suddenly had the urge to throttle the spectacled young man, which was nothing compared to what Hiead wanted to do with him.  
  
Upon their arrival at the shore, they found eight backpacks with each of their names on them. In each were clothes more suitable for the climate than the uniforms they were wearing. Also, while the boat had water, a magnifying glass, an axe, a knife (both of which were kept far away from Hiead during the trip over), pots, a stirring spoon, and a map; there was no food to be found.  
  
However, their fears of starvation were soon averted when some olive, chestnut, and other types of fruit bearing trees were discovered about fifty yard away from the beach. As night approached, the tribe tried with no avail to start a fire with the magnifying glass and some kindling found along the beach. Their first night would be a cold one.  
  
Cielo Tribe  
  
As soon as the tribe set down on shore, and the realization that there was no food in the canoe, panic spread to two of the members of Cielo.  
  
"There's no food. What does he expect us to do, starve? How are we gonna survive without any food? He's insane. He's trying to kill us." Zero babbled while Roose just wailed on how hungry he was. The other members of the tribe began to search for food.  
  
Not two minutes later, Erts returned to calm his friend. "It's okay, Zero, we found some fruit bearing trees just up the path. We have food." He turned to face Roose, but he was already up the path, ready to begin consumption of the aforementioned food.  
  
  
  
Day 2  
  
Cielo Tribe  
  
"OK, first things first. We need shelter, food, water, and fire." Azuma said. After a cold night, he was in a rather annoyed and angry, and had assumed the role as a leader among the Cielo tribe. "Hiead. Clay. Gareas. You three will help me build the shelter. Kizna. Wrecka. Take the map and find us a water source. Phil, start gathering some food. Teela, get going on getting us some fire." As the survivors went to begin their jobs, Gareas walked to the instructor.  
  
"What the fuck going on exactly? How long are we going to be staying here anyway?" the green-haired pilot asked.  
  
"Ah, I can answer that," came a familiar voice from behind them. Steve had suddenly appeared with a clipboard in his hand. "The longest you'll stay on this island is 39 days. For about half of you it will be less. I won't answer any more questions though. I came to ask what item from GOA you would like for me to bring here. A 'luxury item,' so to speak. It can be any small, non-threatening," he said looking at Hiead, "item." Within a few minutes, the survivors had told him what they wanted. He snapped his fingers and a sperm whale and a bowl of petunias fell twenty feet behind him. "Shit!" he exclaimed, "I hate it when I mess up like that. Let me try that again." He did, and this time, the remains of the whale and flowers disappeared and a wooden table with eight items replaced them.  
  
Azuma immediately reached for the carton of cigarettes. Clay grabbed the notebook and pen. Kizna reached for her cap, and quickly put it on to cover her ears. Teela reached for a picture of Kuro, and put it in her pocket. Gareas also had a picture, but of someone only a few kilometers away. Phil grabbed her ribbon off the table and put it in her hair. Wrecka snatched her brush off the table and pocketed it. With all the items off the table, Hiead approached Steve and asked, "Where is what I asked for?"  
  
Steve shook his head and responded, "I didn't want to embarrass you too bad." He snapped his fingers and a bottle of conditioner appeared. Hiead grabbed it out of mid-air and put in a large pocket in his shorts. Steve smirked as the silver-haired young man walked away to help with the work.  
  
Sole Tribe  
  
Steve was surprised when he appeared at the other camp. A fire was roaring, Saki and Leena were preparing a meal with the food found the previous day, and the rest were putting some large leaves on the roof of a lean-to that was propped against a cliff face.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the omnipotent asshole," said a very annoyed male voice.  
  
"Oh, now that hurts, I'm here to actually bring you something. Any small item you would like from GOA will be brought here within the hour," responded a very amused Steve.  
  
Again, he made the list. Again, he snapped his fingers. Again, it didn't work the first time. Twenty-six trophies fell from the sky and crashed into the cliff face. "Well, a certain New York team will be missing those. No big loss." He snapped his fingers again. The table appeared with more items for the taking.  
  
Rill grabbed the carton of cigarettes, much in the same matter Azuma had. Erts quickly put on the pair of white gloves that were on the table. Yu reached for his practice wooden katana while Roose grabbed a picture of Wrecka. It was one of three as Leena reached for a picture of Gareas and Saki did the same for a picture of Clay. Ikhny reached for her journal, and quickly found a hiding spot for it in some brush up the path. Zero was the last to reach for his. It was a framed portrait of his mother.  
  
"So, that's what she looks like," he mused.  
  
"Will look," Steve corrected, "you're all actually more than two thousand years in the past. On humanity's home planet." With that, he disappeared; he had preparations to make for the next day.  
  
Cielo Tribe  
  
It was late in the day when the small shack was completed. The women had helped as their chores had been completed, and as soon as the finishing touches had been done, the tribe had made a mad dash for the sea, except for two. Hiead stood back and glared at his tribe mates as Teela watched the others with interest.  
  
"They are treating this as some sort of vacation," she said in her soft mysterious voice.  
  
Clay heard her in the shallow waters and responded, "It really is, if you think about it. There's no Victim to fight, no training, nothing to do except enjoy our surroundings. You should enjoy your time here, we are actually really lucky to be here right now."  
  
Teela thought about this and decided to do so. She dove into the water, letting the experience rush through her. She had to admit, she really enjoyed being here, and it felt good to just not worry about anything attacking them or destroying humanity every second of every day.  
  
"Hiead, you going to join us?" Clay inquired. He knew the response in advance, but decided to reach out to him anyway.  
  
"No," came Hiead's response. He got up and left for some seclusion from the others a few meters away in the water.  
  
Day 3  
  
Sole Tribe  
  
Zero was the first to wake up. As he went outside, he saw a message carved into the rock. He quickly woke up the others. The message read:  
  
In this first challenge, you'll climb from the sea to the heavens. Be the first one's to reach it, or your tribe's down to seven.  
  
A raft near the original beach  
  
"Sole, Cielo. Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge. At stake, Immunity from being voted off the island. The winning team gets the Immunity idol, which in this case is the ugliest trophy in sports." Steve held up a gold trophy with a globe on top of a pedestal. "The country that owns this island has won this four times. I hope they don't miss this one for a few days. The losing team has Tribal Council, where they will vote one of their own out of the tribe, and back to GOA. Now, while you were shocked upon arrival, many of you will say this existence is easier than living in fear of being destroyed every day." The survivors had to nod in agreement, Clay had said it in Cielo, and Sole felt the same way.  
  
"Now, here's how this challenge works. You will paddle to shore, stopping at a buoy to grab your team's flag. Then, you'll follow a path through the forest, crossing a river in a raft, stopping at a post in the middle to collect a second flag. After another run through the forest, you'll reach a cliff face. One person will have to climb a more difficult route to grab the last flag while an easier route will be available to the rest of you. The first team to reach the summit and give me all three flags wins Immunity. You start when I disappear to the summit. One last rule, and this goes for all challenges, no EX. Ready." and with a snap, he vanished, starting the challenge.  
  
Cielo made their buoy seconds before Sole and extended their lead as they reached shore. However, as the two teams made their way through the dense brush, Sole closed the gap. Cielo had only a few steps on Sole as they reached the raft. Sole reached the other side first after grabbing their flag, but was downstream and had to make up time as Cielo disappeared into the underbrush.  
  
The base of the cliff  
  
"OK, who's going to go for the flag?" Azuma asked.  
  
"I'll do it," said Hiead and began climbing.  
  
Nearly a minute later, Sole arrived. Zero saw Hiead nearly a quarter of the way and jumped on the cliff in pursuit. "Well, that settles that," observed Rill. The rest of Cielo was nearly at the top when Sole began their trek.  
  
Zero was making progress on Hiead as he scaled the cliff. Hiead seemed oblivious to the fact that his most hated rival was only a few feet below him until after he grabbed the flag and heard voices cheering him on. He looked down and saw the brown-haired young man just below him. Hiead suddenly made a mad dash for the top, it nearly cost him. He slipped and almost lost his footing. Zero took the opportunity to come even with Hiead, and the two reached the top of the face at nearly the same time. The two made a mad dash for Steve to give him their flag. The tribes elevated their level of cheering for their respective members. About halfway, their feet got tangled up and both fell to the ground. Hiead managed to keep a hold of his flag while Zero dropped his. Hiead took advantage of this and was able to get his blue flag into Steve's hands a second before Zero could. The tall young man lifted his hand with the blue flags and yelled, "Cielo wins immunity!"  
  
The members of Cielo ran over to congratulate the exhausted Hiead who was happy to just accept their praise as he had just defeated Zero. As Steve handed the Immunity Idol over to Cielo, the members of Sole came over to console Zero. He felt as if he had failed. Leena held him in her arms, saying it would be alright.  
  
Tribal Council  
  
Eight survivors walked across a clearing to what appeared to be a cabin. In front of it, a campfire was blazing, but their host was nowhere to be found. A minute passed and just as Zero was about to go and knock on the door, it burst open and their host rushed down to the fire.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Italian government called about the idol. I had to shut down their computer network and blow up a munitions dump so they would leave me alone. Now, welcome to tribal council. This is where you are held responsible for what happened on the island in the past three days. First order of business, though. Grab a torch behind you and light in the fire. On Survivor, fire represents life. As long as you have it, you're alive in this game; when your fire is gone, so are you." The survivors did so, and sat on some stools opposite Steve for the council. "OK. You've been on the island for the past three days. What are some of the major differences between here and GOA? Zero?"  
  
"Well, the competition sure hasn't changed at all," Zero joked, "The biggest change is the peace this place has. No worry about whether we will get attacked by Victim, just do what we need to and relax the rest of the time."  
  
"The tribes were chosen at random," Steve stated, "Somehow, no partners ended up in the same tribe. Was it hard competing against your partners? Leena?"  
  
"Yes, I found myself looking over at Garu during the challenge. I part of me wants him to do well, but I know that success could force me off the island," responded Leena, "But I'm starting to feel as responsible to this tribe as I am to him."  
  
"Interesting. Yu, tell us what you thought about the challenge today."  
  
"I think that if we had been quicker through the aquatic sections of the course, it wouldn't have come down to Zero. Still, I wish he would have been able to pull it out in the end." The Japanese pilot said in his longest statement of the stay on the island thus far.  
  
"Well then, it's time to vote. Roose, you first."  
  
Roose walked up to the voting booth. With his back to the tribe, he wrote down the name Yu on his ballot and dropped it in a clay pot. "Sorry man, you just creep me out sometimes with the whole silent thing"  
  
Erts walked up, was seen dropping his ballot into the pot and walks back.  
  
Zero half ran up to the voting booth and quickly wrote down the name Rill on his ballot. "Madonna, I hope you enjoyed your vacation, don't take this personally."  
  
Rill was next. She went to the booth and wrote down a 0 on her ballot. "This is a vote to say if you don't step up when necessary, leave. I hope you have better luck as a pilot than here," she said before blowing a kiss to the camera and going back.  
  
The other four went up and placed their votes. After Leena completed the voting, Steve got up and said, "I'll go tally the votes."  
  
He came back with the pot and set it down on his stool. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the tribe member will be asked to leave the tribe immediately. First vote," he picked out a ballot and showed it to the tribe, "Zero." Zero fidgeted, he knew this was coming. "Second vote, Rill." Rill looked around, trying to see who might have voted for her. "Third vote, Zero." Zero exhaled loudly, he was getting ready for the inevitable. "Fourth vote, Rill. That's two votes Zero, two votes Rill. Fifth vote, Rill. Three votes Rill, two votes Zero." Now Rill was looking nervous, she couldn't be going out, could she? "Sixth vote, Yu. The first person voted out of Survivor: Italy is," he turned the ballot around. It read, Rill. "Rill, bring me your torch. Rill, the tribe has spoken." He extinguished her torch as he said the words. She left the area to make a final statement. "Sole, you can go back to camp now."  
  
Rill's Last Words:  
  
"Well, I hoped to stay on this nice peaceful island for a while longer, but I guess not. I'll see you all back on GOA, I guess."  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, this is my first work actually published on fanfiction.net. Hope you like it. If you don't, I hope you enjoy flaming it. I'll be very open to criticism, as my writing is most likely flawed. Shout out to all the intellectual reviewers and writers. Keep fighting against OOC and bad grammar, even if I am to be a victim of the battle. 


End file.
